


Late Night Cuddles

by AnimeLover416



Series: MewGulf Mpreg [3]
Category: Mewgulf
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Funny, Kao Noppakao - Freeform, M/M, Singer Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, model Gulf Kanawut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover416/pseuds/AnimeLover416
Summary: Gulf has a modelling shoot with Kao and Mew might have walked in at a suggestive moment.Gulf sees someone touching his man and loses it.Alternatively, Mew and Gulf are both jealous.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Series: MewGulf Mpreg [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908994
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Late Night Cuddles

Gulf was trying to get ready as he had an impromptu photo shoot. This was not an easy task given that he was groggy and nauseous adding in the fact that he never quite was a morning person unlike his husband.

Mew entered the room and handed Gulf a cup of green tea. Gulf turned his nose at it, he never really enjoyed drinking green tea although it was Mew’s favourite drink.

“Tua-aeng, you know that it’s good for you. It will help with your nausea and settle your stomach.”

Gulf frowned, hesitantly accepting the cup, “You know I don’t like green tea.”

Mew laughed, “Who said it was green tea? It’s ginger tea, highly recommended during pregnancy for nausea.”

Mew winked at Gulf who downed the tea, not quite liking the taste but not hating it. “I never had such bad morning sickness with Alex. He was such a sweet little baby, unlike this little demon that enjoys giving me heartburn and making me want to throw up every five minutes.”

Mew slipped his arms around Gulf’s waist, as he typically did and pulled Gulf into his arms for a comforting embrace. “Don’t call our little baby a demon, he’s not. I know this pregnancy is harder for you and I’m sorry I can’t take some of your suffering away, but this baby is _ours._ Both Alexander and this little bean are proof of our love, created with love.”

“They are _ours_ aren’t they. I have to say this little one definitely takes after you more, he loves bothering me all the time.” Gulf lightly teased.

Mew stroked Gulf’s little bulge and nuzzled his face into Gulf’s neck. He placed a couple kisses there unable to resist the temptation of Gulf.

If Gulf was extra horny due to his pregnancy, so was Mew. Although Gulf could blame it on his hormones, Mew was just always turned on by Gulf, it’s like his off switch simply broke when he looked at Gulf.

“Let’s get you and our babies fed before I drop you to work.” Mew said reluctantly pulling away from the embrace but leaving one arm securely wrapped around Gulf’s waist.

“Babies?” Gulf asked in confusion, “We checked, there’s only one in me right now although I’m pretty sure you tried your damned hardest to put another in me last night.”

Mew let out a deep and throaty laugh, warming Gulf’s insides with the sound. “As much as I would have loved to put two in you at one time, I meant this little one,” He accentuated his words by rubbing Gulf’s bump, “And the little monster who’s waiting for us out there. He brushed his teeth and used the bathroom already, but I didn’t give him breakfast yet, came to give you your tea. He’s watching TV right now.”

Gulf nodded, he wasn’t too concerned since Alex had just woken up not that long ago, so he wouldn’t be starving. Besides his baby was being really sweet and understanding about Gulf’s morning sickness and would leave his Papa alone if he knew Mew was checking up on his Poh.

It might be due to his age, Alex was five and that meant he understood better than a younger child would, but he got his Papa’s maturity and understanding so it might just be his personality as well.

“P’Mew, didn’t you bring some food back from Mama and Papa. We can just reheat it and eat that. I always love Mama’s food.”

They walked out of the room, Mew’s hand unconsciously resting and rubbing over Gulf’s belly. “Yeah, you sit and try to keep the nausea at bay while I get that.”

Gulf nodded while smiling at Mew gratefully. His husband was the most understanding person he could as for. Mew never complained or made Gulf feel guilty. Of course Gulf tried his best to return the favour as much as he could.

As he sat down, Alex came bounding over with a wide grin on his beautiful face. “Poh, how are you feeling? Better?”

Gulf reached down and lifted his son before seating him on his lap. “Yeah, your Papa made me some tea that helped. We’re going to eat some of the food Pu [paternal grandfather] and Ya [paternal grandmother] sent.”

Alex clapped his hands, “I love Ya’s food.” He snuggled into Gulf, wrapping his arms around him and just resting his head over Gulf’s heart.

Gulf felt his heart swell with love, he had his two babies safely within his arms and stomach while he watched the love of his life move about the kitchen.

“Hey Boo, I haven’t showered yet, I’m going to shower with Alex while you get everything ready.”

Mew looked over at his words, “I showered Alexander earlier, so he’s good. I haven’t showered as yet though, maybe you could help me shower instead.” Mew teased.

Gulf tensed, looking down at Alex for a reaction, seeing nothing strange before deciding to play along. “I would, but then I’d definitely be late for work, so hold off on that thought until tonight.”

Mew snickered while Gulf carefully stood up, depositing Alex on the floor to continue playing and watching his show as he headed to the bathroom to shower.

Gulf showered and changed his clothes quickly before feeling completely better and joining Mew and Alex for breakfast.

They ate quickly before Mew grabbed his car keys, Gulf standing at the door holding Alex’s hand ready to go. “You know, I can drive right. You don’t have to drive me to work.” Gulf said with a straight face.

Mew always insisted on driving him to work whenever he wasn’t working himself. “I know. I just like the feeling of dropping you off and spending a little drive with my family. Besides, you know how much I constantly worry since you’ve gotten pregnant.”

Gulf scoffed and rolled his eyes, “You act like I’m in imminent danger.”

“No, I just love you and want to spend as much time with you and I feel relieved when I know you’re okay.”

Gulf shuffled over and kissed Mew, Alex not caring since his parents often kissed in front of him, although they never really delved into a make-out session, small kisses here and there were okay. They didn’t necessarily want to scar their son, especially since anytime their kisses got heated it led to something else.

“I love you.” Gulf whispered softly against Mew’s lips before sauntering out of the house with a grip on his son’s hand, leaving the door open for Mew to follow.

Mew would forever follow Gulf wherever he went, and never wanted to stop. Of course he enjoyed following since it meant he was behind Gulf and he could shamelessly stare at his ass as much as he wanted.

Gulf opened the door and held a supportive hand behind Alex’s back as his son hopped up into the car and sat in his car seat, buckling himself up.

He had learned to do so, although Gulf and Mew liked doing it for him. He was old enough and quite capable of doing certain things by himself. “I got it Poh.” Alex shouted as he clicked his buckle into place.

Gulf smiled and left a big smooch on his baby’s face, “I can see that!” Before he closed the door and got into the passenger seat.

Mew was already in the driver’s seat, starting the car. He smiled at Gulf as he backed out before placing one hand onto Gulf’s thigh, squeezing as he steered with the other hand.

They drove in silence, with the radio on playing one of Mew’s songs. Gulf was proud of his husband and the musical artist he was. Although Mew tended to produce and write songs more, he did release tracks of his own and they were beautiful.

Alex sang along in the back. Their first child really seemed to take after Mew a lot more than Gulf. He not only looked exactly like Mew did at that age, but he had his clingy personality and tended to sulk a lot. He also had a beautiful singing voice.

While Gulf was capable of singing, it took a lot of hard work and dedication to get to that point whereas his husband was naturally talented in this aspect and so was their son.

Alex was his pride and joy for many reasons, he was proof of their love, he was the sweetest baby, and he was a reminder of all the things Gulf loved in his husband. Gulf would never complain about Alex taking after Mew more and he secretly hoped this one would as well.

Gulf rubbed his hand over his bump, caressing it slowly as he hummed along to the song, before Mew joined in as well and the whole car was filled with music and happiness.

When they finally reached the studio, Gulf looked at the time and saw he was five minutes early, which was another way of saying he barely made it.

He was called late last night and told by his manager that he had a photo shoot this morning, that it was with a known actor and model and he didn’t want to turn this opportunity down simply because it was last minute.

Gulf wholly agreed with that decision after he heard who he would be working with. Gulf was known in the industry, but this opportunity to work with someone that well known isn’t as common as you’d think and he knew he might not get this chance to work with someone as renowned while sporting a huge round baby bump.

He got out of the car, going around to the other side before opening the back door and giving his son a kiss. “Love you baby, have fun with Papa today.” To which Alex nodded happily.

“Love you too Poh, have fun at work!” Gulf smiled before closing the door and watching as Mew winded down his window, puckering his lips up for a kiss.

Gulf smiled and leaned down, kissing his lips and peeping out of the corner of one eye, he half opened, to see Alex distracted before he closed his eyes and slightly deepened the kiss, lightly licking Mew’s lips before he pulled away.

Mew’s eyes reflected the desire he felt as he licked his lips, savouring the taste that he had come to know as solely Gulf, “Love you.” Gulf said with the brightest most blinding smile.

“I love you.” Mew responded before Gulf waved at them both as he winded back up his window and drove away.

Gulf would be done with the shoot in approximately two-to-three hours as they wanted to capture more shots than usual but he knew Gulf would message when he was almost done and they were wrapping up so Mew could come back and pick him up.

Gulf walked into the building, scanning his ID badge to gain entrance before he made it to the room his manager had specified the shoot would take place in.

His makeup artist smiled upon seeing him and ushered his over to a corner for which he sat so that she could begin making up his face while a hairstylist started on his hair.

He sat there feeling himself doze off slightly before the make-up artist spoke, “N’Gulf, you’re done. It’s time to change.”

Gulf felt himself slowly and drearily open his heavy eyelids as he was in that realm of sleep while completely aware and tried to fight off the dregs of sleep pulling him back in. He leaned down and grabbed his water bottle, drinking from it to try and become more alert.

“Okay, thank you.” He wai’d to both of the women who helped do his hair and make-up, regardless of the fact that it was their job he always tried his best to be grateful and respectful t anyone he worked with.

He got up and went into a small corner of the room. There was some semblance of privacy as there was a curtain to pull while he changed but it didn’t change the fact that there were multiple people in the room with him and a well placed small gust of wind is all it would take to completely expose him.

He laughed thinking about how this is nothing compared to how exposed he was while birthing Alex. He had to be completely bare and open while multiple medical staff stared at his naked nether regions.

Gulf was certainly dreading that part for this pregnancy. Although, nothing could compare to going through agonizing pain and discomfort only to finally be able to hold and see a small creation of life, life that was nurtured and grown inside you.

They say you forget the pain of birth, while that’s not completely true, holding your newborn baby makes it worth it and allows you to disregard your suffering.

Gulf easily stripped off his clothes and began dressing in the clothes laid out for him. It was a pair of shorts, with an extreme print on it, one Gulf liked. He snickered thinking of how Mew would sulk after seeing the magazine knowing Gulf wore shorts.

Mew was supportive and never made Gulf feel like he couldn’t dress a certain way or that he crossed a line when he had to pose indecently or with someone else.

His husband understood it was his line of work and that it didn’t matter or mean anything to Gulf but that didn’t stop him from sulking anyways.

Mew never said anything, but he was a possessive and overly jealous person by nature despite his understanding.

He wanted to be the only one who saw certain parts of Gulf, and granted he was when it comes to very _certain_ parts, disregarding labour.

He slipped on the shorts, feeling it fit snug and tight against his ass. Gulf didn’t necessarily have a fat ass but he did have an ass, one that Mew loved because it was so round and soft.

However, since he got pregnant, he found his ass getting bigger and Mew’s eyes drifting towards it more often. He found his husband’s appreciation of his weight gain flattering.

Most pregnant people found the weight gain fuelling their insecurities. But when Gulf got all bloated and gained weight during his first pregnancy, Mew found him as sexy as ever.

Gulf felt completely confident in his looks the way Mew showered him in praise and showed his attraction through love making.

It helped that Gulf already had a small tummy before ever being pregnant, something Mew absolutely loved and drove him crazy.

Gulf was even left over with a bit more belly fat after Alex was born, although not much and Mew would constantly squeeze and kiss his belly and now that he was showing, Mew was even more obsessed with it.

Mew even loved all of his stretch marks and thought they were sexy. He called them his tiger stripes which originally made Gulf laugh.

He especially showed Gulf just how much he loved the ass he gained and the thickness of his thighs. Gulf played football a lot previously and had skinny but well muscled and defined thighs, they now gained a bit more fat and Mew loved sinking his teeth into it and marking Gulf up.

Something he did just the previous night. Gulf was glad it was more towards his upper thigh and that the shorts were long enough to keep the hickeys well covered.

It wouldn’t be the first time Gulf had to go to the make-up artist and ask them to cover up his hickeys for a photo shoot but it was always embarrassing. Mew constantly left marks and they were always deep.

Whenever he had to pose in just a large shirt, super short shorts, or when Mew felt like going to town on his neck and Gulf was too lost in pleasure to tell him to stop or be careful not to leave dark marks, Gulf was stuck in an awkward position at work.

At first the makeup artist used to giggle whenever Gulf appeared with hickeys, but now she was used to it. Something Gulf wasn’t quite sure if it was a good thing or not.

He picked up the shirt to go with the outfit and noticed it was matching the shorts but was a button down.

He quickly pulled it on and started to button it, only to realize the bottom two buttons just wouldn’t close.

He let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and pinched his nose. This shirt was in his size previous to his pregnancy and was definitely too small now.

He pulled the curtain aside and called out to the stylist. “Is there a bigger size available, I can’t get it closed.”

“I think it looks sexy like that.” An unfamiliar voice called out in response and Gulf whipped his head towards the sound of the voice.

He quirked an eyebrow and put on a slight glare. “What does that mean?”

He noticed the person he was supposed to be doing the shoot with. Kao Noppakao, famous actor and model. “It means exactly what I said, you look extremely sexy like that.”

He winked upon repeating his words which made Gulf glare tenfold. “Yeah super sexy. My stomach is literally bulging out of the shirt, the shirt that _won’t_ button.”

Kao laughed throwing his head back as he did so. It was an attractive look for him, not that Gulf particularly cared or noticed.

He wasn’t blind and could admit when someone was attractive but he dealt with attractive people on a daily basis and no one could even come close to his husband’s ethereal beauty.

“I mean, it’s kind of a look. Your stomach’s not that big. The shirt kind of falls over it anyway from where it’s unbuttoned, and it looks flattering. Especially paired with those shorts.”

Kao roamed his eyes over Gulf and his gaze lingered on Gulf’s thighs for longer than he was comfortable with.

The stylist spoke up as well. “Yeah, I think it does suit you. We’ll stick with this. Besides it’s a custom outfit so that’s the only size we have available right now N’Gulf.”

Gulf gulped and nodded, not having any choice on the matter. Did he mention Mew was understanding and never said anything.

Yeah, except for the one time, Gulf posed shirtless and Mew hated it. He sulked for days claiming that Gulf’s belly was reserved for him and the only people he was willing to share it with were the children _he_ put in Gulf. Something he stayed true to.

Gulf knew Mew wouldn’t forbid him from it but he felt the need to call his husband and inform him of this anyway, simply out of respect for his husband.

“Alright, give me a second please.” The stylist nodded.

“The photographer’s still setting up.”

Gulf quickly left the room and went to a private corner in the hall before pulling his phone out.

He dialed the number and patiently waited, listening as it rang out.

A message came through shortly after.

**P’Boo: Sorry, can’t answer right now. I’m in an ice cream parlor with Alexander and it’s way too loud to hear anything.**

**Tua-aeng: That’s okay P’ I just wanted to tell you something.**

**P’Boo: What is it? Are you okay?**

**Tua-aeng: Yes, I’m fine. It’s about my outfit for today.**

**P’Boo: Why? What happened?**

**Tua-aeng: My shirt was too tight to button over my baby bump and when I showed the stylist she ended up telling me to leave it like that, especially since there’s no larger size to this.**

**P’Boo: ??? What do you mean?**

**Tua-aeng: [Photo attached] See what I mean?**

**P’Boo: DAMN! GULF! Don’t do that to me. I just opened the photo in full view of so many people. You look so sexy, can’t wait to eat you up later…** **😉**

**Tua-aeng: Now’s not the time to be horny P’Mew. I have to do the photo shoot like this. Are you okay with that?**

**P’Boo: Whether I’m okay with it or not, it’s your job, your body. But yes, I understand. All I need to know is that you come home at the end of the day to _me_ and our son. No one else.**

**Tua-aeng: Of course!**

**P’Boo: Then yeah, I’m fine with it. Thank you for letting me know. I can’t promise I won’t sulk later on when the pictures release and I have to hear everyone talking about you.**

**Tua-aeng: Thank you Mr. Suppository**

**P’Boo: ???**

**Tua-aeng: Mr. Suppasit. Stupid autocorrect**

**P’Boo: Lol That’s a new one.**

**Tua-aeng: I mean it’s not wrong. You have been shoved up my ass before.**

**P’Boo: GULF?! My phone screen is visible to other people, I told you.**

**Tua-aeng: LOL I have to go now.**

**P’Boo: Okay. Love you Tua-aeng**

**Tua-aeng: <3**

Gulf switched off his phone and left to go back into the room. He saw that the photographer had finished setting up and the lights were almost done. He waited patiently for his cue.

The photographer gestured to him and Kao. “So we want to go for a sensual and sultry photo shoot, got it.”

They both nodded, Gulf was a professional, wouldn’t be the first time he got up close and personal with another worker.

They pushed in a small loveseat and positioned Kao to sit, his legs slightly spread and head tilted back. Gulf was then instructed to straddle one of Kao’s legs, with his torso twisted around to look at the camera.

He was then informed to sit front facing the camera, ass nestled between Kao’s spread legs as Kao let his nose drift lightly along Gulf’s neck.

Gulf wasn’t feeling particularly uncomfortable as he was used to this and when he did shoots, he completely abandoned his own emotions and allowed himself to enter a completely professional mindset.

The photographer then had Gulf lean back more into Kao’s embrace to try and hide his baby bump which was pudging up a bit more due to his sitting position.

He was fine with this, until the photographer ordered a staff member to position Kao’s hand to rest lightly over his baby bump.

Gulf didn’t want a stranger’s hand on his baby, as weird as that might seem. He really only liked when Mew touched his belly and didn’t mind either of their parents or sister’s touching.

This was a stranger touching _his_ baby. “Can we not do this position please. I don’t really like it.”

Kao immediately moved his hand. Gulf had noticed, despite his blatant flirting and hitting on Gulf earlier, the man was extremely respectful and made sure not to touch more than was required.

Even when he had to nose along Gulf, he barely touched Gulf and he made sure his crotch wasn’t so much up against Gulf although that was inevitable with the proximity they had.

“I’m sorry. We can just skip this if he wants, I don’t mind.” Kao stated.

The photographer frowned, “Gulf, you’re a professional and I want this shot. I don’t see why not. If it was somewhere more intimate I would understand.”

Gulf swallowed, knowing they didn’t know of his pregnancy yet and why his belly was intimate for him. He didn’t care if they knew now since he was far enough along to tell people but he also didn’t want t make a big scene and so he remained quiet.

When Kao placed his hand back where it was, he let it hover ever so slightly in the air so that he wasn’t touching Gulf that much.

Gulf appreciated the gesture.

He was then instructed to bite and pull his lip as Kao tilted his head towards Gulf, eyes hooded.

The shoot continued with similar shots being taken all throughout.

When they were close to wrapping up, Gulf pulled out his phone and texted Mew that he was done.

They continued to switch props and shoot the last set of photos when Gulf’s phone chimed. They were in the process of switching out some more props before they took the last few photos of the set so Gulf picked up his phone.

**P’Boo: We’re here**

**Tua-aeng: I’m still shooting. You want to just bring Alex and come up while you wait for me to change. He won’t like being in the car that long. By the way, why are you here so fast, the drive from home takes longer?**

**P’Boo: Yeah, we’ll come up. After we went for ice cream, I took Alexander to a park near to the studio to play.**

Gulf usually timed how long wrapping up and changing would take so Mew never had to wait long, that’s why he was surprised he came so quickly.

He heard the staff call for him to get set again and quickly put down his phone knowing Mew wouldn’t get upset with him for not answering.

He was on his way up anyways.

“Okay Gulf, we want you like this.” The staff had Gulf and Kao stand. Gulf with one leg propped up and wrapped around Kao’s waist. Kao having one hand on his thigh, helping him lift it into the air while the other rested on his stomach.

Their faces had minimal distance as they both leaned in to fake the appearance of an incoming kiss. It was in that exact moment that Mew walked in.

His jealous, possessive husband whom he loved very much. Mew’s nostrils flared upon seeing this but he swallowed down his anger knowing full well it was Gulf’s work.

He stood to the side as the make-up artist and hairstylist greeted him and Alex, knowing who they were.

The shoot finished and Gulf went back to his curtain to change, not bothering to remove his make-up. Mew would like it anyways.

He heard some mumblings when he had finished getting dressed and stepped back into the open area.

“What are you doing up here, this is an off limits zone?” He heard the photographer asking. He didn’t sound mad, just curious.

Before Mew could answer the director let out a big sound as if he figured it out, “Ah, are you a model. You’re exceptionally good looking. You have the perfect face structure and build. I’d love to shoot you.”

The photographer praised Mew who smiled tightly and nodded, accepting the compliments before the man decided it was completely okay to walk right up to Mew and begin touching _Gulf’s_ husband.

Gulf also understood Mew’s work. Sometimes he filmed music videos and had to have a love interest and got close to the actors and actresses he worked with but _this_ wasn’t okay.

This was a man touching his husband without any reason. Gulf was also very hormonal due to his pregnancy and so he couldn’t control the angry growl that ripped from his throat.

He had never worked with this photographer before and it was safe to assume the photographer had no idea this was Gulf’s husband but couldn’t he see the wedding band.

Besides, since when was it okay to go feeling up random strangers without permission. Gulf was beyod pissed.

He stalked up to the man and harshly yanked his hand away from where it was touching Mew who had gone stock still in shock and bewilderment.

He then pulled Mew flush against his body and gave him an absolutely flithy kiss, tongue and all.

The hairstylist giggled at the reaction Gulf had while the make-up artist pulled Alex towards her and covered his young and innocent eyes. They had worked with Gulf for a while so they knew how him and Mew were and Alex was comfortable with them so he allowed his eyes to be shielded.

Mew responded and kissed back with vigor. His hands roaming over Gulf’s sweet and soft ass before he squeezed, making Gulf release a soft moan.

The photographer and Kao were both completely taken aback while the rest of the staff members continued pack-up as if this were a completely normal occurrence.

Some of the staff members may of may not have walked in on Gulf and Mew having sex in the office. Multiple times.

They pulled apart with a wet sound, panting for breath. Mew’s hand was still holding Gulf’s ass while Gulf’s fingers had somehow found their way into Mew’s strands of hair, pulling and effectively messing it up.

Kao let out an awkward cough, not knowing how else to diffuse the situation and Mew leaned down and nuzzled Gulf’s nose.

He pulled back and caressed Gulf’s belly.

“How’s my little baby been? Aside from being too big to allow you to properly fit in your outfit.” Mew teased before glancing at Kao out of the corner of his eye.

Mew chose his words and actions very carefully. He had seen how Kao was touching Gulf’s belly, _his_ baby when he walked in and he hated it.

He wanted to make sure Kao knew this was _his_ husband and _his_ child safely nestled within the confines of Gulf’s soft belly, growing every day.

“He’s hungry. Definitely _your_ child.” Gulf grumbled out awkwardly. He didn’t particularly care that Mew just carelessly announced his pregnancy.

The hairstylist and make-up artist squealed, shouting, “You’re pregnant N’Gulf?!” To which he nodded affirmation.

As the make-up artist clapped, she finally removed her hand from Alexander’s eyes who had patiently waited even while she forgot she could move her hands.

He ran and ploughed into Gulf screaming happily. “Poh! I had so much fun with Papa today. He pushed me super high on the swings. You looked really pretty too Poh.”

Gulf bent down and lifted his son into his arms. “Thank you baby. I’m glad you had so much fun. I heard you had ice cream. What flavour did you choose.” He asked while ruffling Alex’s hair.

Mew reached over and gently pulled Alexander from Gulf’s embrace to lighten the load while remaining close so Alexander could still wrap his arms around Gulf. Mew also loosely slipped one hand around Gulf’s waist while balancing Alexander on his hip using one arm.

As Alex rambled on about his day, Kao hung his head in disappointment. He had no idea Gulf was married or in a relationship. Adding on that he also had no idea the man had a son and was pregnant. He really thought he had a chance.

The photographer just looked downright pissed as if Gulf took something that belonged to him as he watched the happy and beautiful family interact.

Little did he know Gulf’s rule. You can look, but you can’t touch and you can’t have.

When they arrived home, Mew and Gulf spent time playing and colouring with Alex before putting him to bed.

Then Mew spent many hours showing Gulf just how much he loved him and who exactly Gulf’s body belonged to, reacted to, fit with.

They cuddled, sweaty, naked and blissed out afterwards.

“We’re both too possessive and jealous for our own good.” Gulf panted out, tired and beat.

“Nah, the added jealousy always makes everything more passionate. I could have cum in my pants just from the way you kissed me today. It was like you were claiming ownership.”

  
Gulf laughed breathily, “That’s cause I was.”

Mew kissed his head, “You don’t need to. I belong to you, body, heart, and soul.”

Gulf sighed out in contentment. “Hmm. I guess I can give you mine since I don’t need two.”

They pulled the blankets comfortably over them before they heard the little pitter patter of footsteps.

The door swung open as Alex came barging in. “Can I sleep with you guys tonight?”

Mew hurriedly double checked that they were covered, knowing damn well what was happening between Gulf’s legs given the fact he forgoe condoms since Gulf was pregnant.

“Alex can you go get my water bottle? The baby’s thirsty.” Gulf quickly bullshitted.

Alex nodded and ran off as Mew got up quickly and pulled on a pair of boxers and a tank pulling off their sheets and grabbing new ones as Gulf got up and limped to the bathroom, he desperately needed a shower.

“Shower quickly, I’ll deal with him until you’re done, then I’ll shower. Damn and I was looking forward to our shower together tonight.”

Gulf gave Mew a bewildered look, “You still wanted more, after what _just_ happened.”

Mew grumbled, “Can’t ever get enough of _you._ Just didn’t think after five years, our son would still cock block us.”

Gulf laughed heartily. “Yeah, he’s still doing it and it’s only going to get harder, or well _not as hard,”_ Gulf glanced down and eyed Mew’s crotch, “with a new baby coming. Remember what it was like when Alex was just born?”

The absolute horror that came over Mew’s face as he recalled their lack of any kind of sexual activity for at least six months.

Gulf laughed even as he made his way into the washroom and turned on the shower.

Alex came bounding back into the room and noticed his Papa standing still, new sheets halfway onto the bed with a look of horror in his eyes.

“Papa, what happened? Where’s Poh, I brought his water bottle, he said he was thirsty.”

Mew swallowed the lump down his throat, “It looks like I’m the only one that’s going to be thirsty.”

Alex tilted his head in confusion not understanding what his Papa meant before he jumped onto the bed spurring Mew into action to make sure his son didn’t land in a cum stain. He might get a heart attack if that happened.

**Author's Note:**

> So, ironically in Calculating us I had Gulf go on a date with an O.C named Kao. I chose the name because I love the meaning, the "I'll walk with you." Although it also means nine and can be used for couples as a way of referring to oneself. E.g; Kao and Tua-aeng as Mew says. 
> 
> But then the Boyfriends project came and Kao Noppakao looks ready to risk it all for Gulf every time he looks at him, so I decided to actually use him here. Although I only ship Gulf with Mew, the KaoGulf ghostship is funny as hell. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting. Lol I've been busy with school.  
> I actually wrote half, attended an online class and then finished writing it.


End file.
